The present invention relates to a closure cover for an opening providing access to sewing machine mechanisms, more particularly, to the thread control elements for the lower hook; these elements being housed, for example, in sewing machines having a cylindrical base or a U-shaped base.
In conventional sewing machines of this type the covers which have hitherto been employed have been shaped so as to conform at least partially to the shape of the base to which the covers are hinged.
These covers are, for the large part, pivotable towards the sewing machine operator.
Owning to the fact that the covers conform to the shape of the base, they are not provided with means for facilitating opening of the same so as not to obstruct the free sliding of the workpiece during the stitching operation.
Consequently, the covers used on conventional machines have the disadvantage of being bulky and difficult to grip in order to open the same.
The object of the present invention is to obviate these disadvantages and to facilitate rapid opening of the cover so as to render the thread control elements readily accessible.